danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kotoko Utsugi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Kotoko design.jpg|Kotoko's design. Kotokolauncher.jpg|Kotoko's underwear and Denture Launcher. Warriors of Hope Fighter Symbol Kotoko Utsugi.png|Kotoko's emblem as the Fighter of the Warriors of Hope. Beta Beta Soldiers Of Hope.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope. Soldiers_Beta.jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope (2). Soldiers_Beta_(2).jpg|Beta version of the Warriors of Hope (3). |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Nagito as the Servant of the Warriors of Hope. Episode 07 Shingetsu with the former Warriors of Hope 2.png|Kotoko hiding inside a hotel with the former members of Warriors of Hope. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Masaru messing with a corpse.png|Kotoko watching Masaru Daimon mess up the News Reporter's corpse. Kotoko questioning of they are scared.png|Kotoko up-close to the camera. Nagisa scolding the others.png|Nagisa Shingetsu scolding the group. kotoko in a costume.png|Kotoko in a school play costume. Kotoko in a play.png|Kotoko acting in a play. The warriors of Hope.jpg|Komaru Naegi meeting the Warriors of Hope. Bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-20-128.jpg|The Warriors of Hope in their secret base. Chapter 2 FighterKotoko.jpg|The art display of Kotoko as the Fighter. FighterKotokofight.jpg|Fighter Kotoko fighting. MasaruKotoko.jpg|Fighter Kotoko and Hero Masaru. Chapter 3 Kotoko getting beat.png|Kotoko about to get molested by an older man. Tumblr nb7molFFdy1r2en1ko5 1280.png|Monaca Towa, Nagisa and Kotoko reacting to Kurokuma's entrance. Cinderella1.jpg|The art display of Kotoko as Cinderella. Cinderella2.jpg|Kotoko wishing to go the ball. Cinderella3.jpg|Fairy Godmother helps Kotoko. Cinderella4.jpg|Kotoko dancing with Prince Masaru. Cinderella5.jpg|Kotoko runs away before midnight. Cinderella6.jpg|Servant tests the glass slipper on Kotoko's foot. tumblr_inline_ne20ncgCsu1sjk9wh.jpg|Kotoko with her Denture Launcher. Kotoko looking at Komaru threw her cell.png|Kotoko looking at Komaru in her cell. Kotoko after knocking Komaru's door down.png|Kotoko breaking Komaru's cell door. Kotoko knocked on her back.jpg|Kotoko knocked over by Komaru. warrior1.jpg|Kotoko's robot: FighterRobot Highlander the Great. warrior2.jpg|Kotoko's robot during her boss fight. Kotoko witnessing her robot's destruction.png|Kotoko witnessing her robot's destruction. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 10.34.48 PM.png|Kotoko crying over having to be executed. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 10.35.05 PM.png|Kotoko frightened by the Monokuma Kids trying to grab her. Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png|Genocide Jack saving Kotoko. t8k8c8K.jpg|Kotoko after getting pushed by Genocide Jack. Chapter 4 Masaru, Monaka, Kotoko, Jataro and NAgisa the troublesome class.png|Kotoko and the others in class. The suicide group.png|Kotoko about to do the group suicide, being watched by someone. Sleep tight lil ones so my new bg.png|Kotoko sleeping with the others after being saved. The kids about to spread despair.png|Kotoko watching Jataro Kemuri and Masaru killing an adult. Monaka loves you all.png|Kotoko hypnotized by Monaca's kindness. Chapter 5 1416593000868.jpg|Kotoko spying on Monaca and Nagisa. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Kotoko jumping on Haiji Towa. Epilogue SoldiersLive.jpg|The CG with the Warriors of Hope (excluding Monaca) survive the riots. Special Hidden WOH The Fighter figure.png|Kotoko's Hidden Warrior Figure. |-| Manga= Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangakotokocolor.jpg|Kotoko in color. Mangakotoko1.jpg|Komaru meeting Kotoko. Mangakotoko2.jpg|Kotoko excited about gifts. Mangakotoko3.jpg|Kotoko's introduction. Mangakotoko4.jpg|Creepy Kotoko. Mangakotoko5.jpg|Kotoko talking with Masaru. |-| Official Art= Preorder Bonus Another Episode Preorder Bonus Bromide Card from rakuten.png|Bromide Card from 'rakuten.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from GEO.png|Clear File from 'GEO-online.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Clear File from sanyodo.png|Clear File from 'Sanyodo.co.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Digital Wallpaper from Joshin.png|Digital Wallpaper from 'JoshinWeb.jp' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Mousepad from furu1.png|Mousepad Design from 'furu1online.net' Another Episode Preorder Bonus Postcard from fammys.png|Postcard from 'fammys.jp' ---- Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. |-| Official Sites= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Soldiers of hop drawing.png|Kotoko on the cover of the booklet the Warriors of Hope made. Kotoko Utsugi official site.png|Kotoko's profile in the official Japanese site. Kotoko_Utsugi_official_site_english.png|Kotoko's profile the official English site. New MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast PC wallpaper.jpg.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode casts wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa Another Episode Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. |-| References ru:Галерея:Котоко Уцуги